1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A navigation apparatus is known which performs a planar map display when an inclination of a display is in a first range and a bird's-eye map display when the inclination of the display is in a second range (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-045914 (JP 2008-045914 A)).
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP 2008-045914 A, since a display mode of a map display is switched depending on the inclination of the display, it may be difficult to switch the display mode of the map display in situations in which it is difficult to change the inclination of the display (for example, a situation in which the display is fixed).